


Double-0 Omens: For Snake Eyes Only

by Supergeek21



Series: Double-0 Omens [2]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley can do weird things with his tongue, Crowley has a penis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epilogue, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Rimming, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), They're just so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wing Kink, aziraphale has a penis, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale escalate their physical relationship after confessing their feelings.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Double-0 Omens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968910
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Double-0 Omens: For Snake Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here we go! The long awaited smut epilogue! If you've accidentally stumbled across this looking for pornography I regret to inform you this is not actually a one-shot it is the epilogue of an otherwise T-Rated story [Double-0 Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149720/chapters/63623071) and won't have the same impact or make as much sense if you haven't read it. If you're into the idea of Crowley dreaming he's James Bond during his lockdown nap before awkwardly confessing his love to his Angel, I encourage you to check it out though and circle back here. It's a lot of fun I promise! (If you really wanted though you could skip some of the action parody stuff and read just Chapters 1, 7, 16, and 17. It would probably be less fun but at least you'd understand the set up to this smut.)  
> Writing porn is not something I have a ton of experience with, so this is long and ridiculously soft. ENJOY!

Crowley flushed as Aziraphale pulled him in for another kiss and combed a hand into his short hair. He groaned and leaned his head into the touch. A part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. Crowley and Aziraphale had exchanged kisses on the cheek in centuries past when such things were considered the proper way for men to greet friends, but they'd always been quick and mostly for show, and Crowley had never noticed just how soft the angel's lips were, nor had he accurately imagined just how exquisite it would feel to have the angel's tongue pressing gently into his mouth or to feel the scratch of his teeth lightly nipping his lower lip.

Aziraphale tasted like chocolate and wine and something like the smell of the air after a summer thunderstorm. Crowley assumed that had to do with his angelic essence, but it was so much nicer than he ever remembered heaven being. Everything about Aziraphale was warm and soft and Crowley's serpentine instincts just wanted to coil up around every inch of him he could.

Crowley shifted and wrapped his arms tighter around Aziraphale's middle.

"Ssssooo sssoft," the demon hissed playfully as he started trailing kisses down from his partner's mouth to his neck.

Aziraphale tensed in Crowley's grip, and the demon wondered if it was due to the tickle of his breath against his skin or something he'd said. He didn't have to wonder long.

"Yes, well..." Aziraphale stammered, still breathing heavily under Crowley's continuing ministrations. "I suppose all the cake has had its downside," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Crowley stopped mouthing at a space just above the angel's collar and looked up in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Angel?"

"It's fine, Dear, I've been told before I could stand to 'lose the gut' as it were, but well, I never felt the need to impress anyone, and it's been a difficult few weeks..."

Crowley's eyes went from perplexed to furious in a single, slow blink.

"Who the Bloody Hell told you that?!" he snarled.

"Really, Darling, there's no need to be so upset... I know my corporation is not the most attractive..."

Crowley audibly growled. "Stop. Insulting. My. Angel!" he said, the ferocity of his voice only slightly undercut by the punctuation of each word with a firm kiss to Aziraphale's face. "Seriously, Aziraphale, who told you that? If it was one of those bloody wankers upstairs, I swear to Satan I'll go rip their fucking wings off!"

Aziraphale's eyes went wide with alarm. "Don't you dare Crowley!" he yelped, gripping tight to the demon's arm as if he would march out that very second to make good on his threat.

Crowley gave a self-satisfied smirk. "I knew 't," he declared, triumphantly. "Which one of them was it?"

Crowley was fairly certain he knew, but he wanted to actually talk about this.

Aziraphale worried his lower lip between his teeth and Crowley sighed. "Come off it, Angel, I'm not really going to do anything. D'you really think I'd risk getting us back in trouble now that I've finally got what I've always wanted?"

Crowley felt Aziraphale's grip loosen slightly and the angel looked down shamefacedly at the slender arms wrapped possessively around his plump waist.

"It was Gabriel," Aziraphale muttered, his voice fragile. "Right before Armageddon, but it was hardly the first time it's been implied."

Crowley swallowed his rage[1] and focused on the hurt in his angel’s voice. His eyes softened and he pulled his arms tighter around the blond's middle.

"Angel," he said softly. "I never meant to imply anything. And anyone who ever did is an idiot! I mean, for Somebody's sake, Angel, how can you not know you're bloody gorgeous?"

Aziraphale blushed. "Now look who's trying to be flattering," he scoffed. He wanted to believe Crowley but centuries of derision at the hands of his superiors and taken their toll. He had known for some time that Crowley cared for him, but they were friends and Crowley had very few people he was attached to. Affection, even love, Aziraphale could wrap his mind around. The idea that the tall, lithe figure before him, the being who had served as temptation incarnate from the beginning of time could actually think **he** was remotely desirable seemed preposterous.

"I'm serious, Angel," Crowley replied, allowing a hand to drift up along Aziraphale's back until it nestled into his soft pillow of curls. "I thought you were the most stunning thing She ever created from the first time I saw you up on that garden wall. Why do you think I bothered to slither up there and say 'hello'? You stood out."

"Oh Crowley!" Aziraphale all but sobbed, pulling the demon into a hug that would have been crushing to a human and burying his face in his bony shoulder.

"Aww! Angel," Crowley cooed, running his fingers through the white curls and scratching gently at Aziraphale's nape. "If you ever decide you want to change for your own sake, by all means don't let me stop you, but you really should know there's nothing you could ever do to yourself that would change how much I want you."

Aziraphale pulled back from the hug and kissed Crowley so fiercely it momentarily took the demon's breath away. Where their kisses until now had been sweet or tenderly passionate, this one was urgent and hungry.

Crowley eagerly parted his lips and shifted his grip on the angel to deepen the kiss and moaned as Aziraphale greedily explored his mouth.

Aziraphale pulled back with a wet smack of his lips.

"Bloody Hell Angel," Crowley gasped.

Aziraphale cut him off with another quick kiss and began clumsily reaching for the buttons on the demon's shirt. "You want me?" the angel asked, his voice ragged and his stormy blue eyes looking wild.

"Ngk... More than anything, Angel."

"Then take me!" Aziraphale commanded.

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale kissed him and he felt his effort jump to full attention in his loose-fitting pajama bottoms. He had been half hard from the moment Aziraphale had invited him to stay but his arousal was quickly becoming too much to ignore.

Aziraphale suddenly grunted in frustration and abandoned his attempts to unbutton Crowley's shirt, instead moving to loosen his own tie.

Crowley's pupils blew wider.[2] "With pleasure, Angel," he growled, his hands flying to still Aziraphale's.

Harnessing his own demonic strength, he pinned Aziraphale's hands together and forced them into the angel's lap, taking only a second to graze over his effort.

"Allow me," he purred, leaning in to undo the bowtie with his suddenly sharper-than-human teeth.

This was much easier said than done and Aziraphale started giggling uncontrollably as Crowley's nose bumped repeatedly into his chin and his teeth grazed the skin of his neck.

"Shuddup," Crowley hissed without any real venom as he finally conceded defeat and relinquished his grip on Aziraphale with one hand so he could bring it up to finish the job.

"That was a lot sexier in my head," he grumbled as he finally pulled off the offending tie and tossed it aside.

Aziraphale chuckled but was not given a chance to retort before Crowley's mouth was on his again. The angel let out a surprised little gasp as Crowley's tongue shifted, growing longer and forked as he slipped it between Aziraphale's lips.

Crowley made a satisfied little sound and pushed his body more firmly against Aziraphale's, all but slithering into his lap.

Aziraphale's hands were pressed firmly between his own effort and Crowley's lean thigh and the demon could feel him squirming to free them from his still firm grasp as he gradually worked open the top buttons of the angel's shirt. He pulled back from the kiss just enough to be able to speak.

"I take it you want your handsss back?" he asked before flickering his tongue lightly over the newly exposed hollow of the angel's throat.

"God yes!" Aziraphale whined, tugging his arms enough to get the point across without actually freeing himself.

"Leave Her out of this," Crowley chuckled. He knew if Aziraphale really wanted to, he could have easily broken Crowley's hold on him. The fact that he was holding back his full angelic strength to give Crowley control of the situation was both adorable and incredibly arousing. He hummed, pretending to think the matter over as he undid yet another button, exposing a hint of white-blond chest hair.

Aziraphale huffed and wriggled again as Crowley ran a finger through the light curls.

"Alright," he conceded, planting another quick peck to Aziraphale's lips. "But you have to promise not to start undressing yourself again. I want to do that myself."

Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Fine! Whatever you want! Just let me touch you," he answered in a rush.

Crowley smiled and quickly dropped the Angel's hands. "Be my guest," he purred.

To Crowley's surprise, Aziraphale's hands did not go far. His left arm snaked around the demon's waist, pulling him closer into a passionate kiss, while his right hand moved only a few inches to slowly slide up Crowley's thigh.

"Oh Crowley," the angel moaned appreciatively against Crowley's lips, as his hand found his erection.

"Angel!" the demon yelped in equal parts pleasure and surprise.

Aziraphale pulled back from the kiss with a nervous smile, his hand still firmly cupping Crowley's bulge through his satin pajamas.

"Have I done something wrong, my love?"

"Wrong?" Crowley spluttered, his face rapidly turning the same shade as his hair. "No! Jus' s'prised 's all." Crowley slid the hand that had been pinning Aziraphale's wrists around the angel's waist and down the small of his back to grab a handful of plush angelic ass. "Had I known we were going that fast I'd have done this sssooner." 

Aziraphale made a sound he would forever deny was a squeak and Crowley laughed, resuming his work unbuttoning the angel's shirt, all the while kneading the soft flesh of his buttocks with his other hand.

It took a moment for Aziraphale to regain his composure. Crowley's hands felt so good as they deftly moved down his chest, undoing yet another button and caressing the newly revealed skin beneath it before jumping down to begin work on his velvet waistcoat. His brain finally snapped back into action as the demon moved his mouth down his neck to flick that sinful tongue across his collarbone.

Aziraphale gasped as a shiver ran down his body and he instinctively began to move his hand against the demon's groin.

Crowley let out a breathy moan which only spurred the angel on. Aziraphale slipped his hand gingerly up Crowley's shirt, gently scratching the cool skin of the demon's back. Crowley shuddered and squeezed Aziraphale's backside harder when the angel's clever fingers discovered the little patch of scales at the small of his back.

Feeling a sudden surge of bravery, Aziraphale slid his other hand to the waistband of Crowley’s pajamas, plunging it inside and gripping the demon's cock.

"Fuck, Aziraphale!" Crowley gasped breathlessly, fighting the urge to buck his hips to meet the angel's gentle strokes along his length.

"Does that feel alright, Darling?" Aziraphale asked, as if he couldn't tell he was driving him absolutely mad.

"Alright?" Crowley snorted through panting breaths. "Feels bloody amazing, Angel. Jus' didn't expect you'd be so eager."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Aziraphale replied even as he gave a twist of his wrist that had Crowley ready to collapse.

"Ngk..." the demon choked. He drew in a shuddering breath and abandoned Aziraphale's waistcoat buttons to still the angel's arm. "I mean if you don't slow down, I'm gonna finish before I even get your shirt off," he gasped. "What's your hurry?"

Aziraphale flushed and loosened his grip on Crowley's cock. "I'm sorry, Dear," he said sheepishly, slipping his hand from the demon's waistband and replacing it on his knee. "It's just you said you wanted me and... well... this is the only thing I could think of to make you feel good."

Crowley leaned back a bit to take in the angel's face. He looked flustered and a bit embarrassed.

Crowley slid his hand back from Aziraphale's bottom to rub soothingly up his spine. "Aziraphale?" he asked gently. "Just how much of this have you done before?"

"Not much," Aziraphale admitted, squirming under Crowley's gaze and staring resolutely at his own lap. "I mean, I was curious, obviously, but Heaven strictly prohibited such things after the Nephilim incident, but even before that I wasn't sure it wouldn't be wrong to try anything with humans, so-- aside from an occasional fond kiss-- I mostly kept my curiosity to myself..."

The angel gave a meaningful pause, and Crowley had no doubt what he meant. He could hardly say he was surprised. In six thousand years he'd have gone insane without a good wank every now and then.

"But," Aziraphale continued hesitantly. "There was one occurrence at my club..." He trailed off again. The Club, and the time period during which he frequented it, were always a delicate subject.

Crowley grimaced, he'd spent a significant amount of time trying NOT to think about what Aziraphale may or may not have gotten up to in that place besides dancing while he was taking his sulky nap, but now was not the time for his petty jealousy. He took the hand that was sitting on his knee in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging Aziraphale to continue.

"Well, I had a friend there," Aziraphale finally started again. "He was a very sweet lad, and funny. I think he reminded me a bit of you if I'm being completely honest. Which is probably why... There was really never anything between us! But, like a lot of the men there he had certain... preferences... that weren’t accepted at the time and, well, one night we were both in a bad way, feeling dejected about the people we really wanted to be with, and suffice it to say drinking and sulking lead to consoling… which lead to kissing. And, well it all happened so quickly... in the moment it could have escalated to more, but it still didn't feel right, and things pretty much ended for both of us the way they almost did with you just now."

Crowley nodded in understanding. In some ways he was surprised. The angel had always taken such joy in Earthly sensations that he assumed he'd tried more, but then again, he had always underestimated his friend's fear of Heaven's wrath… and apparently his loyalty to Crowley.

Aziraphale still hadn't looked at him, but he also hadn't pulled away.

"Hey, that's okay, Angel," Crowley said, patting Aziraphale's shoulder. "We can do whatever you're comfortable with."

Aziraphale sniffed and finally looked up at him through his lashes. "So, I take it that means you have done this before?" he asked, a little self-consciously.

"Well yeah… a bit," Crowley stammered.

Crowley had always done what he could to avoid actually sleeping with humans. He agreed with Aziraphale, it felt weird. Usually he tried his hardest to incite lust and envy with subtle flirtations: a more-than-friendly brush on the arm here, a provocative glance and sway of his hips there, the occasional inappropriate kiss...those were fun! But even a lousy demon has to actually do his job once in a while and, well, seductions were hardly the worst assignment Hell could give him.

"Couldn't really avoid it sometimes," he said.

Aziraphale startled, his eyes going wide with a sympathetic look. “Oh! Crowley…” he gasped.

"I may have only done it for work, Angel, but that doesn't mean I hated it," he said quickly, a bit of a guilty smirk playing on his lips. The last thing he needed right now was the angel thinking he wasn't interested in sex.

Aziraphale gave a nervous chuckle. "Well I suppose that's a relief," he sighed. "At least one of us knows what they're doing."

Crowley laughed genuinely at that. "Eh. You're clever, Angel, you'll catch on quick."

"Well... I have done some reading on the subject," Aziraphale said with a hint of what Crowley had come to think of as his 'bastard smile™.'

"Of course you have," Crowley snorted.

"Well I admitted I was curious," Aziraphale retorted, sounding a bit defensive.

"Nothing wrong with that, Angel. You know how I am, big curiosity fan, me," Crowley answered. He let his hand rest on Aziraphale's shoulder in a firm but gentle grip and gave his angel a soft smile. "Any of that reading give you ideas about what you might want to do now?"

Aziraphale finally looked up and locked his blue eyes with Crowley's and his heart felt like it would melt at the pure love radiating out of them. He sucked on his lower lip. "Honestly, my Dear, if it's with you, I'm up for trying anything."

Crowley remained silent but couldn't help an infinitesimal squirm. His legs were still slung over the angel's lap, but he wanted Aziraphale to finish his thought before he let on completely just how much his words were affecting him.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath at the wriggling in his lap and caught a sudden whiff of Crowley’s scent: a sultry combination of leather, spiced apple cider, and the sulfur smell of a freshly struck matchstick. It smelled warm, and demonic, and completely like Crowley without the usual embellishment of his expensive cologne.[3] Apparently, Crowley was going to make him say more, but his brain felt like it was short-circuiting. He didn't know what to say to get the demon to resume their previous activities. Grasping at straws, he jumped to the one thing he knew he liked.

"I suppose I'd prefer to stay in this shape," he said. "I mean, obviously you probably realize I'm more comfortable like this, but beyond that I really don't know what I might like. I was rather hoping you would take the lead, Dear. I trust you."

That seemed to do the trick. Crowley made a choked noise in the back of his throat and pulled Aziraphale into a hungry kiss. When he pulled back, he was panting for air, apparently having forgotten once again that he didn't need to breathe.

"Go-Sat-Somebody, I love you, Angel!" he gasped, still breathing heavily. "I want to make this good for you, but you have to tell me if I start to do anything you don't like, alright?"

"Yes, Dear, I promise," Aziraphale hurriedly agreed. "Do you want me to choose a 'safe-word?'"

Crowley stared cockeyed for a moment at his friend's audible air quotes on the phrase, as if he wasn't sure he'd gotten it right.

"Bloody Hell Aziraphale, what exactly have you been reading?"

"This and that," the Angel said with a dismissive shrug. "I've had a long time to be curious..."

"I... I mean, if you feel better that way, I suppose we could..." Crowley stammered. "But I promise, I'm not planning anything that wild. I'll stop the second you tell me to."

Aziraphale appeared to relax at the assurance. He seemed to consider Crowley's words for a second then nodded with an eager smile. "Yes, that sounds simpler," he said. "Alright then, tickety-boo! Now kiss me again."

Crowley snickered as the angel pulled him back in for another passionate snog, his hand finding its way back up his black shirt.

"Honestly, Angel, you're ridiculous," Crowley laughed with far too much affection for even Aziraphale to feel self-conscious, as he started to push the angel back into the couch. "Now lean back and try to relax. I'm gonna take care of you."

Crowley thought his heart might explode as he finally eased Aziraphale down to the sofa. In the past 1500 years since he'd had to cave and actually start having sex with humans, he'd had to seduce only a few dozen people, and had done so in virtually every configuration of human bodies available. He'd never been proud of it, but to compensate he'd always gone out of his way to try and make it enjoyable for them. If they were going to go to Hell, he might as well make it worth their while after all. To help himself enjoy it, he'd always thought of Aziraphale: picturing the angel's face relishing a particularly scrumptious snack when his partners would moan or call out his name, and imaging that someday he might be able to put this experience to good use giving his angel that kind of pleasure. It had always made things more fun, but now it felt like the pressure of millennia of fantasies was all riding on this one performance.

Aziraphale squirmed beneath him and he banished the thought. With a quick mental scolding to pull himself together, Crowley continued his previous work of removing Aziraphale's waistcoat.

"Y'don't know how long I've wanted to do this, Angel," he breathed against the skin of Aziraphale's neck. "You wear too many layers. S'like having to sit next to a wrapped-up Christmas present all the time."

Aziraphale made a sound that might have started as a scoff but mutated into a moan as Crowley began nibbling his ear. The angel dug his short nails into the skin on the demon's back and Crowley whined, nearly popping the next button entirely off the antique garment.

"You're one to talk," Aziraphale panted. "Strutting around in your painted-on trousers." He yelped as Crowley gave him a light nip. "It's a wonder you never drove me mad!"

As if to emphasize his point, Aziraphale smacked his hand to the slim curve of Crowley's arse, causing the demon to shudder and grind his hips into the angel's plush thigh.

"Was starting to think you never noticed," Crowley cackled as he triumphantly undid the last waistcoat button and began frantically trying to push it off the angel's shoulders. "Had been thinking of taking up miniskirts this summer to see if I could get your attention."

"You've always had it," Aziraphale huffed, snapping his fingers without removing them from inside Crowley's shirt and vanishing the waistcoat to lie on the desk chair, out of harm's way.

Crowley looked around in confusion as the garment vanished from under his hands, then frowned down at Aziraphale, who merely smirked up at him.

"I'm gonna let that one slide because that thing was annoying me," he said matter-of-factly. "But no more of that," he added, playfully swatting the angel's hip.

Aziraphale giggled, "noted," he said with a teasing eye roll.

The next few minutes passed in a euphoric blur. Aziraphale slid his hands up and down Crowley's back, rucking his shirt up to his shoulder blades as the angel massaged the spot where his wings would manifest. Every so often he would stop long enough to run his fingers through the demon's short hair or squeeze the tight muscle of his arse, as Crowley continued to unbutton the angel's shirt at a torturously slow pace, making sure to lavish attention over each freshly exposed patch of skin with his serpentine tongue as he went.[4]

Crowley wasn't sure how long he'd been undressing Aziraphale and he didn't care. He was enjoying himself too much. He had dreamt about this moment for far too long to not make it last now that it was finally a reality. As he swirled his forked tongue around one angelic nipple and felt his best friend quiver beneath him, he thought he finally understood why Aziraphale took as long as he did to eat. Crowley had just never found anything this worth savoring before. Aziraphale bucked beneath him and Crowley ground his hips down again on the angel's leg, pre-come beginning to soak through his pajamas. His erection was craving attention, but not enough to make him stop what he was doing.

Crowley had just finished sucking a bruise to the angel's collarbone and had started dragging his nails up his bare sides when Aziraphale shuddered beneath him.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley surfaced and looked down with concern. "Problem Angel?"

"No. Yes," the angel gasped. His shirt was now hanging off his shoulders and draped completely open at his sides. "This isn't fair. You're still too clothed."

Crowley looked down at his own corporation, realizing for the first time that he was still almost fully covered.

"Point taken," he conceded and with a snap vanished both their shirts to join the waistcoat. 

Had Aziraphale been feeling particularly fussy, he might have complained that Crowley's little trick was hardly fair. As it was, he couldn't find it in himself to care and surged upwards to nuzzle his face against the patch of reddish chest hair he had long ogled in the demon's lower-cut shirts.

Crowley sat back on his haunches, allowing Aziraphale a chance to explore his body. The angel's fingers digging into his wing joints had felt divine, but now the added sensation of his lips on his chest had the demon feeling like his corporation would come apart at the seams.

"Angel!" Crowley cried, as Aziraphale sucked his hardened nipple into his mouth. Aziraphale shifted and the leg Crowley was still straddling ground just right against his cock.

Crowley shuddered as the pleasure he'd been trying to resist all at once became too much and pulled him into an unexpected orgasm.

Aziraphale pulled back with a concerned look, bracing Crowley in his arms as the demon's entire body shook. When he finally opened his eyes, the yellow of his irises appeared to be glowing and he was still breathing hard.

A sheepish look creeped across his angular face, along with a blush that trailed down his long neck to his exposed chest. He snapped his fingers, quickly banishing the mess in his pajama bottoms. "Sorry, Angel," he muttered. "Didn't quite expect that."

Aziraphale simply stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, unable to fully comprehend that he had managed to reduce his friend to such a mess with so little effort. His cock twitched with desire and his trousers suddenly felt far too tight as he struggled for what to say to reassure the gorgeous, clearly embarrassed demon in his lap.

Opting against words, Aziraphale raised a hand to cup Crowley's cheek and instead pulled him into a tender kiss. "Don't apologize, Love," he whispered. "It was my doing, but I don't regret it. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more wanted..."

Aziraphale trailed off, not sure if this was the right thing to say, and Crowley offered him a sweet smile. The demon was still coming down from his unanticipated high but was becoming conscious of the gentle pressure of the angel's cock digging into his leg. Aziraphale seemed more aroused than ever, and it crashed down on Crowley that his angel still needed seeing to.

"Not yet you haven't," Crowley panted, his voice thick. In a movement of serpentine fluidity, Crowley kissed Aziraphale, pushed him back to the couch again, then slid off the angel's lap to the floor, his hands moving to his belt buckle.

"Crowley, what are you--?"

"Sssshhh..." Crowley silenced him. "It's your turn, Angel."

It took Crowley a matter of seconds to work open the Aziraphale’s fly and slide his hands into his trousers.

Aziraphale shuddered as Crowley’s hand began to massage his member, then gasped when it was pulled free from his tartan boxers and sprang upwards towards the curve of his stomach.

Aziraphale had always been amazed at how expressive Crowley's serpent eyes managed to be, and he shivered at the hungry glint that showed in them as he took in his erect cock.

Crowley felt his mouth starting to water and slowly wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. He'd seen Aziraphale naked once before, briefly, during a chance encounter at a Roman bath house, but he'd not been able to truly appreciate the sight. Now he took the opportunity to let himself take in every detail as he eased the angel's trousers down his legs. The angel's cock was a little shorter than Crowley's own, but thicker and curved slightly to the right.

"Oh, Angel," Crowley breathed, as he stroked the satiny smooth skin. "You're absolutely stunning."

Before Aziraphale could react, Crowley slithered up his legs from the floor, grasping the angel by the hips and taking the reddened head of his cock into his mouth. 

Aziraphale yelped as Crowley swallowed him most of the way, then quickly pulled off only to run his tongue up the bottom of his shaft in a slow, sensual lick. 

Aziraphale shivered as his hips instinctually jolted upwards. Crowley pulled back again with a chuckle, his warm breath tickling the angel’s sensitive skin and arousing him even more.

“You like that, Angel?”

Aziraphale stumbled over words that sounded like a vaguely blasphemous combination of English and Japanese, his tongue’s connection with his brain apparently malfunctioning.

Crowley just continued to smile wickedly, his own erection starting to grow interested again as he watched the angel grow more and more flustered.[5]

“Tilt your hips back up for a second,” he gently commanded.

Aziraphale complied, not sure exactly where the demon was going, but desperately wanting him to continue.

In a flash, Crowley had hooked his fingers in the angel’s waistband and pulled his trousers and boxers down past his knees.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped as his skin was fully exposed to the air of the shop.

Crowley tore his gaze away from Aziraphale’s thighs after a long second and leaned forward again, sliding his hands slowly up the angel’s legs.

Aziraphale bit his lip.

“Relax, Angel,” Crowley whispered, leaning in to gently kiss the inside of one plush thigh then the other.

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley’s tongue flickered out to tease against his bollocks; the demon pushed his hips back down to the sofa as he continued his tongue’s teasing exploration up his shaft to swirl once more around the swollen head, licking up a bead of pre-come.

Crowley smacked his lips loudly and leered up at Aziraphale.

“Deliciousss,’ he hissed.

The angel stared speechlessly at him and made a choking sound.

Crowley slowly withdrew his hands from Aziraphale’s thighs and took the angel’s hands, carefully guiding them up to the back of his own head.

Instinctively, Aziraphale threaded his fingers into the demon’s hair, feeling the soft locks curl gently around them.

Crowley hissed again in pleasure and gave the soft hands in his hair a final squeeze.

“I want you to enjoy this, so if you need me to slow down or anything,” he tapped Aziraphale’s left hand, “Just let me know, alright?”

Aziraphale whimpered and gave a nod, biting his lower lip harder as Crowley swooped back down to take him in his mouth once again.

Aziraphale lost himself in the sensation. Without thinking he tightened his grip on Crowley’s hair as the demon began slowly bobbing his head up and down his shaft. Crowley was obviously being careful to cover his inhumanly sharp teeth with his lips, but every so often he would shift or moan and the edge of a fang would scrape along the sensitive skin of his cock, sending jolts of pleasure tingling up the angel’s spine like electricity.

He wanted to buck his hips into Crowley’s mouth, for him to go faster, but the demon was still holding him down. He needed more! Aziraphale moaned as Crowley wrapped his tongue around the base of his cock and pulled hard on the red hair held tight in his hands, pulling Crowley down and impossibly closer.

Crowley groaned as he felt Aziraphale’s strong hands grasp his hair tighter and pull his mouth farther down the angel’s cock. He picked up his pace, taking Aziraphale deeper to the back of his throat and thanking Somebody that his snakelike nature had left him without a gag reflex.

Crowley felt himself growing more and more aroused as the angel started to move his head faster, fucking into his mouth even as he held him down. _My hedonistic angel_ , he thought fondly as he swirled his tongue again and Aziraphale let out a filthy moan that Crowley was sure would feature in his dreams for at least a few centuries.

Crowley was suddenly struck with an idea. Raising his right hand from the angel’s hip, he snapped his fingers so they were miraculously slick and slid his hand back down from the base of Aziraphale’s cock to his arse.

Aziraphale’s eyes flew open at the cool, wet sensation between his cheeks and he looked down at Crowley. The demon’s eyes were open, practically glowing yellow as he stared up at him through his lashes, an unspoken question in his molten gaze.

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley somehow managed to smile around the cock in his mouth, an image so erotic it almost undid Aziraphale on the spot.

With the hand still on Aziraphale’s hip, Crowley guided the angel to tilt his pelvis as his lubricated finger slid up and down between his cheeks before circling his entrance.

Aziraphale let out a small broken cry as Crowley’s first finger penetrated him and the demon released his cock with a wet pop.

“You okay, Angel?” he asked nervously. “Need me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” Aziraphale gasped, grinding his hips down against Crowley’s hand.

Crowley grinned, “Ssssatan, I love you Aziraphale,” he hissed, lurching up to meet the angel in a quick, sloppy kiss before returning his mouth to its previous occupation.

Crowley devoured Aziraphale’s cock like a man starved, savoring the musky, salty taste of his pre-come and the fresh smell of vanilla soap and sweat that pervaded his skin and mixed with the heady scent of lust in the air. All the while, he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the angel’s tight hole, eventually adding a second and scissoring them, causing Aziraphale to squirm and moan and wriggle his hips beneath Crowley’s other hand.

Aziraphale felt himself start to come undone. He felt full in a way he never had before as Crowley brought his second finger to join the first in his arse and continued to suck him down to the root, the physical pleasure only amplified by the waves of love he felt crashing over him from the demon. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure this sweet agony. Suddenly, Crowley crooked his fingers inside him, just as the demon hollowed out his cheeks in a sharp suck and the pool of heat that had slowly been building in Aziraphale’s body from the soles of his feet to the pit of his stomach reached a tipping point. With a yelp, it burst like a dam as he felt his balls tighten and his whole body shook with his release.

Aziraphale was vaguely aware that he was coming in spurts into Crowley’s mouth and that he had not warned him, but Crowley didn’t seem to mind.

Crowley had felt the angel’s body go rigid the second he started massaging his prostate and braced himself. When the first burst of come entered his mouth, he moaned in pleasure and began to swallow it down, relishing the knowledge that he had so successfully reduced the love of his life to a quivering, pleasure-wracked mess as he continued to work him through the aftershocks.

When the last of the angel’s orgasm subsided, Crowley pulled back and slowly withdrew his fingers.

Aziraphale whimpered slightly, even as he slumped his head back against the sofa and the demon brought his own head down to rest on the angel’s thigh.

Neither of them spoke for several moments as they caught their breath. Finally, when he sensed Aziraphale had come down enough to talk, Crowley raised his head marginally and fixed him with a smoldering smirk.

“So, was it good for you too?”

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley and let out a wet, almost tearful laugh. He grasped the demon under the arms and hauled him off his knees to his lap, as if he weighed nothing, and crushed his lips to his own. He could taste his own spend on Crowley’s tongue, and the thought did funny, fluttery things to his insides and made the word _mine_ echo around in his head.

“I hope you’re not implying that we’re finished,” he whispered breathlessly as they broke apart, giving a pointed look to Crowley’s tented pajama bottoms.

Crowley choked a bit and squirmed in the angel’s lap. “Ngk… I mean, only if you want to be. I didn’t want to push you.”

“I appreciate the thought, My Dear, but I’m afraid I simply couldn’t forgive myself if I left you in this state,” Aziraphale replied, remarkably prim, even as he slid his hand down to once again stroke against Crowley’s dick.

“Besides,” he added with a smirk, “as lovely as your fingers were I was hoping to feel a little more of you inside me.”

Crowley was relieved to learn in that moment that one could not be discorporated from extreme sexual arousal, because if that sentence hadn’t done it, he was sure nothing would. The sentiment had caused his cock to twitch again and he groaned.

“Fucking Hell, Angel! Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

Aziraphale gave his best Bastard Smile™ again and pointedly squeezed Crowley through his pajamas.

“I have an idea,” he said. “Though I’d much prefer to see the evidence for myself. Perhaps we should move upstairs?”

“Upstairs?” Crowley asked. For as much time as he had spent in the bookshop in the last 200 years, he had never been to the upstairs flat. He had started to assume the space was just used as a storage area.

“Yes, Dear Boy,” Aziraphale said sweetly. “To the bedroom.”

Crowley did not need to be asked twice and he nearly fell to the floor in his scramble to get to stand up.[6] Recovering quickly from the near-embarrassment, Crowley dragged Aziraphale to his feet and into another scorching kiss as the angel attempted to pull his boxers and trousers back up.

Crowley laughed and snapped his fingers, vanishing the clothes to the angel’s apparent affront.

“They’re fine, Angel,” Crowley said with an amused eye roll. “But you’re mad if you think I was letting you cover up again. I like this view too much.”

Aziraphale fixed him with a look that desperately wanted to be a glare but couldn’t quite manage it. “Foul fiend,” he managed with a smirk.

Crowley shrugged. “After you,” he answered with a sly smile and a gesture for Aziraphale to lead the way.

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s eyes on his backside the entire way up the spiral staircase and down the hall to the bedroom. He didn’t know if he should be flattered or embarrassed at first but eventually decided to give his hips some extra sway as he opened the bedroom door.

Based on the appreciative sound Crowley made, the gesture was well received.

Crowley managed to remove his gaze from Aziraphale’s arse long enough to glance around the angel’s bedroom. He was, frankly, astounded the place existed given his friend’s general disinterest in sleep, but judging by the piles of books on the floor and the bedside table, he deduced it was probably more of a dressing room and reading nook. A reading nook with a surprising number of cardboard shipping boxes stacked next to its antique armoire and four-poster bed.

“Doing a bit of shopping, Angel?” he teased.

Aziraphale gave an impatient huff and turned to face him.

“Just a smidge,” he admitted. “As you know, I’ve had quite a bit of free time on my hands.”

Crowley’s eyes were still glued to the pile of packages. “There’s a TV in there,” he said, sounding stunned and slightly proud. “I’ve had a bad influence on you, haven’t I?”

“If I say yes, will you forget about the packages and strip already?” Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley smirked. “Well, somebody’s impatient,” he chuckled before slowly working his hands into his waistband and slinking his pajama bottoms down with a serpentine shimmy of his narrow hips.

Aziraphale gulped as he took in the view. He had seen most of Crowley’s body the day after Armageddon’t when he’d taken Crowley’s place in hell, but he’d been so focused on playing the part convincingly and not unleashing holy rage on the fiends who were planning on destroying **his** demon that he’d hardly had the wherewithal to spare more than a quick, appreciative thought for his friend’s long, slender legs and wiry build.

Now as the silky material of the pajamas slid down and hit the floor he was entranced by each inch of newly revealed flesh. He followed the fabric down with his eyes then let them wander back up slowly, taking in the pale skin and the light covering of curly red hair on his thighs, and finally letting his gaze land on the long, still erect cock between them. Like the rest of Crowley’s body, it was firm and lean, longer than Aziraphale’s, and, unsurprisingly, curved to the left as it pressed up against his flat stomach.

“See something you like, Angel?” Crowley asked with a nervous chuckle.

Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically as he felt his tongue slowly slip out to lick his lips without any conscious thought.

“Crowley,” he finally gasped in an almost reverent voice. “You’re breathtaking, Dear Boy.”

Crowley’s lips quirked up in a small, pleased smile and he shifted to kick away his sleepwear and toe off his dark socks.[7] He popped one hip up and swiveled it to begin turning in a slow, sensual circle.

As Crowley turned his back to him, Aziraphale felt his knees go weak and he toppled back into a clumsy sit on the edge of the bed.

Underneath the thin swath of scales on his lower back[8] Crowley’s arse was pert and tight and perfectly smooth. Aziraphale had the sudden urge to grab onto both impeccably rounded cheeks and squeeze them, then noted in the back of his mind that when Crowley was through ravishing him, he would very much like to return the favor.

As Crowley finished his rotation he smirked and started sauntering over to the bed. “Figured it was only fair since I got to ogle your arse all the way up the stairs,” he laughed. “You still with me, Angel?”

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale stammered, trying to snap the half of his brain that was still fantasizing about running his tongue across that alluring patch of scales back to reality. He tilted his head up as Crowley finally reached the bed so the demon could lean down and kiss him.

“I love you, Darling,” Aziraphale breathed when he broke the kiss. He rested his hands on Crowley’s hips and slowly began to kiss his way down the smooth planes of his abdomen. Aziraphale slid his hands around to clasp the demon’s buttocks and let his tongue slip out to dip into his navel as he slowly made his way down his body.

Crowley squirmed, and let out a low whining sound when the warm, wet tongue moved from his belly button to slowly lick up his shaft like an ice cream cone. 

“Easy, Angel,” Crowley groaned as Aziraphale lowered his mouth around his length and began to hollow his cheeks. He pushed Aziraphale back by the shoulders so he first eased off his cock, then toppled back onto the bed. “I thought you wanted me to shag you properly?”

Aziraphale blushed and let out a breathy huff. “I’m not really sure those two words go together, Darling.”

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes, still leaning heavily over Aziraphale. “Don’t get fussy with me now, Angel; do you want me to or not?” He nipped at Aziraphale’s ear and the angel shuddered.

“Yes! Yes, please,” he conceded desperately, and Crowley chuckled.

“Get comfortable,” Crowley instructed, leaning back so Aziraphale could pull his legs up to the bed and lay on the pillows, legs bent with the soles of his socked feet flat on the bed.

Crowley snapped to summon an extra pillow and tucked it under the angel’s hips before settling himself on the bed between his legs. Gently, he placed his hands on Aziraphale’s knees and slid them down the angel’s calves, rolling off his tartan socks as he went and scratching his nails delicately over the exposed skin. Aziraphale squirmed as Crowley removed the socks from his feet.

“Is someone ticklish?” he asked in sheer delight as he tossed the socks over his shoulder and returned a hand to the soft sole of Aziraphale’s foot.[9]

Aziraphale yelped and attempted to flinch his foot away.

Crowley grinned wickedly.

“Oh, I’ll have to remember that for later,” he hissed, giving the angel’s foot one more affectionate squeeze and placing a kiss on his knee.

Aziraphale shivered. “Crowley…” he whined.

The demon smiled and began kissing up the angel’s leg, along his inner thigh. As he neared the angel’s crotch he allowed his tongue to flicker out and tease Aziraphale’s balls before moving lower to slowly lick across his perineum as his hands slid up Aziraphale’s legs to cup his cheeks, then slowly spread them apart.

Aziraphale gasped as he felt a long, serpentine tongue slide into the cleft of his arse and circle the tight ring of muscle.

“Tell me if I need to sssstop,” Crowley hissed before the sinful feeling returned. Aziraphale’s cock twitched as the strange sensation grew and the demon’s tongue slipped inside his already stretched hole.

Aziraphale keened; never had he experienced something that felt so wrong and so right at the same time.

“Oh, Dear Lord,” the angel gasped, which was met with a gentle swat on the behind.

He squirmed as Crowley’s tongue plunged impossibly deeper and let out a breathy cry when it was joined by a nimble finger.

Crowley felt the muscle of Aziraphale’s arse tighten and moaned, eliciting another wanton squirm from the angel and a sharp intake of air as he swirled his tongue to stretch him further open. Encouraged, he slipped another finger in and was rewarded with a broken shout of his name as another wave of lust crashed over his senses.

“C-Crowley!” Aziraphale moaned a second time. “Please, Love, I need you now!”

Crowley removed his tongue from the angel’s derriere and replaced it with a third finger, a switch which was met with a whining sound.

“Patience is a virtue, Angel,” Crowley teased, sitting up to get a better look at Aziraphale’s face. He was flushed, and a few of his disheveled white-blond curls were sticking to his forehead with sweat.

_Dear Somebody, he looks beautiful_ , Crowley thought, still unable to fully comprehend that this was happening, that he was **really** allowed to have **this** with this perfect being whom he’d loved for so long—that someone as inherently **good** as Aziraphale could actually want him…

Aziraphale let out another pleasure-wracked noise as Crowley’s long fingers once again brushed the sweet spot inside of him.

“Crowley, you’re not going to break me!” he gasped. “I promise. Now please, Dear Boy, just make love to me already.”

Something inside Crowley broke. His last shreds of doubt and self-control shattered at those words and he dove down to capture Aziraphale’s lips as he slipped his fingers out of his body.

Crowley snapped again to summon more lubrication, which he wasted no time slicking over his own cock.

He broke the kiss to line himself up with Aziraphale’s now fluttering hole and locked eyes with his angel once more.

Aziraphale gave him a smile and a small nod which was all the confirmation he needed; the demon pushed forward slowly and pressed into the tight heat of his angelic lover.

Aziraphale sucked in a breath as the blunt tip of Crowley’s cock pressed into his sensitive rim—the demon’s shaft was thicker than he had expected—thankfully Crowley was taking it slow and Aziraphale bit his lower lip as he adapted to the slick intrusion inch by inch.

Crowley paused once he was fully seated, breathing heavily and staring down at him with a combination of hunger and adoration in his yellow eyes.

Aziraphale’s already pounding heart miraculously beat even faster as he took him in and slowly lifted his hands to rest on the demon’s back, tracing well-manicured fingers along the smooth combination of skin and scales that was so uniquely and quintessentially **Crowley.**

They remained like that a moment longer, stormy blue-grey eyes staring into molten gold as they both adapted to the new sensation, their own heavy breaths the only break in the silence of the room. Aziraphale gradually felt the slight discomfort in his arse shift into pleasure and gave a gentle buck of his hips as he squeezed Crowley’s narrow waist.

“I’d very much like you to move now, Dear, if you’re amenable,” he said with a breathy chuckle.

Crowley let out a laugh which was half a relieved sob. “With pleasure, Angel,” he hissed, and he slowly began to roll his hips in a fluid sort of way only possible for a being who is half snake.

He started off slow, but Crowley soon increased his speed, encouraged by Aziraphale’s sounds of pleasure as the angel’s body quickly adapted to match his pace. After a minute or two Aziraphale started to move his own hips in time with Crowley, matching every thrust to drive the demon deeper and faster into his body.

Crowley growled and tightened his grip on the angel’s hips. As their pace increased the sound of their heavy breathing was joined by the creaking of the antique bedframe and the erotic slapping of skin against skin.

Aziraphale saw stars as Crowley’s cock brushed repeatedly against his prostate and dug his nails into the demon’s back. Crowley gasped.

“Aziraphale!” he panted. “Not sure how much longer I can last… So tight… you feel so good…”

“Let go then,” the angel replied, his own voice unsteady.

Crowley shook his head. “No,” he rasped, body shaking as Aziraphale slid one hand down to take a firm grip of his ass. “Not b’fore you… Want to feel you,” he ground out.

Aziraphale shuddered and Crowley released one of his hips to grasp his thick cock once again, pumping his fist in time with his own, now frantic, thrusts.

Despite his recent orgasm, Aziraphale knew he would not last much longer the moment Crowley’s hand squeezed around his shaft. He could feel the heat that had been building again from the moment he saw his beloved’s nude form growing rapidly in his belly and his cock throbbed with every glorious stroke of Crowley’s warm hand.

The demon’s thumb grazed gently over his slit just as the head of his cock hammered hard into his prostrate and he was done for. Aziraphale screamed in pleasure, wings unfurling against the mattress as he came and Crowley crushed his lips to his, swallowing the sound down.

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s arse clench deliciously around his length, the heat and pressure of it nearly making him collapse. It was so good; nothing like he had ever experienced before with any human. He’d had sex before, but he had never ‘made love’ as the angel had called it, and the wonderful feeling was driving him mad in the best way possible, the thrill of feeling his angel come apart beneath him and around him almost enough to drive him over the edge in and of itself.

_All for me!_ he thought giddily as the angel cried out and Crowley leaned in to catch him in a possessive kiss.

As the waves of Aziraphale’s orgasm continued to rock through him, Crowley felt the feathers of the angel’s wings arch up to brush his arms. A shiver ran through his body and he let his own wings burst onto the physical plane as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. His hips began to pump erratically, and he broke away from the kiss as his breathing started coming impossibly faster.

One. Two. Three more thrusts as Aziraphale dug his hands into the globes of his arse and he felt his release crash over him, shooting his spend deep inside the angel before he slumped onto the blond’s chest with a reverent whisper of his name, wings fluttering gently behind him.

Neither of them said anything more for a moment,[10] both reveling in the delight of release and the thrill of the moment: the pure joy that comes with the warm embrace of love and getting exactly what you’ve wanted for so long.

“Well,” Aziraphale finally said. “That was a thing.”

Crowley gave a winded laugh and picked his head up from its angelic pillow of chest hair. “Yeah?” he asked with a crooked, somewhat nervous grin. “A thing you’d want to do again?”

“Absolutely, my Dear!” Aziraphale said, beaming so brightly Crowley swore it lit up the room. “Although, I may like to try some other variations as we continue,” he added with a suggestive smirk and a gentle pat to the demon’s rear.

Crowley stretched up and placed a kiss on his lover’s forehead as he stroked a hand through the downy white feathers stretched out beneath him. “Anything you want Angel,” he said with a grin.

Aziraphale’s smile somehow grew brighter, joined by the slight glow of his halo peeking through into the Earthly plane. “Jolly good,” he said, snapping his fingers to get rid of the mess covering them both and summon a blanket from the back room to drape over their naked bodies. “But for right now I rather think I would like to stay just like this.”

“Sounds good to me,” Crowley said, nuzzling his face into the angel’s neck and tucking his wings tight against his back. “Then maybe a little later I’ll help you set up that TV so we can have an excuse to do more of this.”

“Sounds wonderful, my Love,” Aziraphale agreed warmly, pulling Crowley into a tighter embrace. “Though I’m afraid my knowledge of cinema is a bit lacking…”

Crowley looked up at him with a smirk, an idea striking him. “How do you feel about watching some James Bond?”

“Sounds amenable,” Aziraphale answered with a happy wiggle. “As long as we’re doing it together.”

Crowley smiled. “I love you, Angel,” he said, eyes drifting shut.

“I love you too Crowley.” 

* * *

[1]He thought fondly for a moment of the image in his dream of lighting the archangel on fire.

[2] Or at least as wide as snake pupils were ever really capable of going.

[3] Not that Aziraphale objected to that smell in any way either.

[4] If Crowley noticed that Aziraphale had vanished his undershirt along with his waistcoat to speed the process along, he never mentioned it, and Aziraphale was just as glad to not have to admit what he'd done.

[5] Human refractory periods were for suckers.

[6] He would have had Aziraphale not caught his arm.

[7] Revealing as he did, long narrow feet that had just a smattering of black scales across their tops.

[8] Which Aziraphale noted looked a bit like one of those tattoos people ridiculed women for. _What were they called? Doxy Doodles? Harlot Hieroglyphs? Strumpet Stickers?_ He’d have to ask Crowley later. He didn’t want to ruin the mood or accidentally insult him, since he found the little marking absolutely fetching. 

[9] For Satan’s sake how was everything about the Angel so fantastically soft?!

[10] Or perhaps it was several hours. Time didn’t particularly mean much to two blissed out immortal beings.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all Folks! What did you think? Please leave all comments related to explicit material here. (And drop a kudos if you feel like it ) If you want to ask me non-smut related questions or learn more about potential bonus material I'm considering posting, I recommend you go back to [Chapter 18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149720/chapters/66486394) of the main story where I'm attempting to hold a little Q&A, and also stay subscribed to the main story. 
> 
> A couple of big thank you's go out to my beta reader [GayDemonicDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster) and also to [Cherubino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubino/profile) for helping me brainstorm on this chapter and figure out the direction I needed to take this smut in. I'd also like to thank the members of the Scribbling Vaguely Downwards Facebook group for their wonderful suggestions of things Aziraphale might call a "tramp stamp." lol!
> 
> I have a lot of other story ideas bouncing around in my head so if you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed sharing it with all of you please follow me as an author of find me on social media at [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921). Follows, recommendations, and story shares are ALWAYS Appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and joining me on this crazy journey!


End file.
